The Demon Lord and his Pet
by KinkyVixen
Summary: Ghirahim is tired of Link always being in the way. When the Hero is found unconscious at the base of the volcano, it's an opportunity too good to pass up. (M/M Don't like, Don't read. I don't care about your homophobic complaints)
1. Chapter 1

**{{You may recognize this story as I wrote it on my other account years ago}}**

 **Rated M for violence and sexual activities**

~ **Link** ~

"Master, our current destination is Eldin Volcano."

Link nodded an acknowledgement to his sword spirit but didn't bother to answer her.

He was deep in thought about Ghirahim.

He couldn't figure out how Ghirahim knew about the Ancient Cistern. There was no way he could have known about that place. He himself only just learned of it's existence.

Link flew through the sky towards the light that shows Eldin's entrance and leaped off of his Crimson Loft-wing diving down through the clouds.

As soon as Link passed through the cloud barrier he knew something was wrong; The surrounding sky was red and darkened with ash, the wind blew harshly through the air and though it's usually hot here, the heat would have been unbearable if not for the Firesheild Earrings he recently acquired.

While in thought, the wind picked up suddenly and Link was thrown into the cliff side and fell to the earth unconscious.

~ **Ghirahim** ~

"Master! Master!" Yelled a Bokoblin running into his master's quarters.

"What is so important that you feel that you can come into my private chambers unannounced!" Yelled Ghirahim as he materialized one of his black swords and aimed it at the disruptive minion.

The Bokoblin cowered in fear of his master's wrath, and yelled "The g-green c-clad boy, master!"

Ghirahim lowered his sword slightly and ordered the Bokoblin to explain.

"The g-green c-clad boy c-came out of t-the sky."

Ghirahim raised his sword threateningly. "That's impossible, the volcanic eruption blocked the enterance to the sky. If what you say is true then the Skychild won't be able to return to the until the eruption is over."

"But Master, we saw him. The wind swept him into the cliff face and he lost consciousness." The Bokoblin cowered and hoped that what he said would divert his Master's wrath.

"He's unconscious you say? Where?"

"At the base of the volcano, Master. He took a blow to the head and has been unconscious since."

Ghirahim then snapped his fingers and teleported out of his private chambers without another word.

Ghirahim appeared moments later at the base of the volcano.

In front of him was indeed an unconscious Hero of the Goddess.

Ghirahim smirked. He just loved the way the hero looked. He was pleased at how venerable the hero looked.

Ghirahim kicked the hero lightly to be sure he was unconscious.

When the hero didn't stir he leaned down and flipped the hero onto his back so he could get a better look.

Ghirahim watched the hero for a few more moments then reached up and caressed Link's cheek.

He then stood up and addressed his minions. "Take him to camp and relieve him of his equipment. Then lock him up and guard the door." Ghirahim then snapped his fingers and vanished as the Bokoblins dragged Link away.

~ **Link** ~

When Link awoke, the firs thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of cell. He looked around for some way out and saw a few randomness items and some loose dirt he could dig up.

When he reached for his digging mitts he realized that he didn't have any of his gear. He quickly looked around for the door to his cell. When he found it he saw a Bokoblin on the other side. "Mind giving me my gear back?" Link asked with little hope.

The creature only ignored him so Link picked up a barrel in the far corner and threw it at the door. The Bokoblin only made an irritated grunt and continued to ignore him.

Link walked over to the far wall and slid down it with an exhausted sigh. He let his head rest on the wall and immediately regretted it.

A sharp pain bloomed from the contact with the wall.

He flinched away from the wall and lifted his hand to feel his head. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on his fingers but not enough to cause any worry.

He sat back again, careful not to let his head touch the wall again. 'How do I get myself into these messes?' Link thought to himself.

Suddenly, a mogma popped out of the dirt in front of him.

"Ta-Dah! I'm here to save the day!"

Link looked at the silly creature a bit longer. He had a feeling he met this one somewhere before.

"Heyyyy! Long time no see!" The mogma says after a few awkward quiet moments. Link didn't answer but continued to stare. "Huh? Don't tell me ya' forgot my ugly mug!"

"Kinda." Link admitted.

"I'm Plats, the mogma you helped in the Northern Temple! I saw them draggin' you off unconscious, so I tailed em'! Your pretty fearless, eh? What are you up to now?"

"Really? You mean other than being captured? I'm looking for the dragon."

"Th-the dragon? You mean the dragon-god thing? Ohh, yeah... I heard a rumor that a big dragon-god lives in this mountain... You really like those fantasy stories, eh, pal?"

"Right... So why are you here again?" Link replies, getting just a bit annoyed.

"Hmm? Why am I here, you ask? I just heard a rumor that some bad guys were getten' together on this mountain! Heh heh heh... And everyone knows that when bad guys get together, they'll be fightin' over some loot. Don't you gotta take care of your own business first?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked getting more than a bit annoyed at this creature.

"Haven't ya' noticed? They swiped all your stuff! While you were out, they shook you down good, pal! You're gonna want to get your stuff back before ya' go and try anything else."

"How do you suppose I get started then? I'm trapped in a cell with none of my gear."

"I can get you started. I stole these back for ya'..."

Link was at a loss for words as he took his mogma mitts from Plats. "Oh... Um, t-thank you." Link stuttered a moment later.

"Time for me to tunnel out, pal! You got your work cut out for you! Good luck out there!"

The mogma dove back into his tunnel a moment later and link was alone again.

Link stood up and walked over to the loose dirt he saw a while ago and started to dig his way out. Link didn't notice that the Bokoblin who was guarding his cell ran off to tell His master of Link's escape plan.

After a lot of digging, hiding and running around, Link finally found a chest. When he opened it he found his Gust Bellows inside. When he pulled it out and put it in his Adventurers pouch he heard an unmistakable laugh somewhere behind him. Link quickly turned around and looked for the source of the noise but didn't see anyone around so he continued his search.

As he was working his way through the little camp sites he had the feeling he was being watched. The thought that he was just being toyed with didn't set well with him so he hurried to find his stuff.

Link finally made it to the top of the volcano and entered the volcano's summit. A little ways ahead, stuck in the ground, was his sword. "Fi!" Link yelled as he ran towards his sword.

Just as he was almost to his sword he heard that laugh again and spun around looking for it's owner.

As he looked around he was once again unable to find the source so he slowly started to back up in the direction of his sword. He stopped suddenly as he backed into something hard and cold.

Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Link so he wouldn't be able to move. "Well, well, Skychild. I didn't expect you to make it this far."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises then." Link said as he struggled in Ghirahim's grasp.

"Oh yes, and so am I, my Skychild." Ghirahim whispered in Link's ear.

Those were the last words link heard before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M**

~ **Ghirahim** ~

'This boy has gotten in my way too many times.' Ghirahim thought.

'How should I punish this boy for always being in my way?'

An evil grin formed on his face as he thought of the things he could do with his new toy.

The Bokoblin that was guarding the unconscious boy backed away as he saw the look upon his master's face. Ghirahim turned and adressed the minion backing away.

"Go gather the others, we are leaving here. I think it's about time I taught this boy a lesson about obedience and authority."

The Bokoblin ran away from his master as fast as he could from fear of his wrath.

Ghirahim looked down at his unconscious Hero, still trapped within his embrace and said, "Well boy, I hope everything you've done is worth the torment you'll soon come to know."

Ghirahim picked Link up completely into his arms and with a snap of his fingers, made the equipment Link had gotten back disappear along with the Master Sword, he then vanished in a cloud of diomonds with another snap of his fingers, thaking the Skychild with him.

~ **Link** ~

When link woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was dark. Darker than dark, as he was unable to see his own hand waving in front of his face. He sat up and felt something around his ankle. He reached down and softly touched it, trying to figure out what it was.

It was made of some sort of hard metal, most likely made from Eldin Ore, and he could feel small dents in the metal that felt like diamond cutouts. 'Ghirahim.' Attached to it was what felt like a sharp chain.

Link looked around, looking for some source of light. When he turned his head he felt a throbbing headache suddenly appeared. He lay back down before he passed out from the sudden pain.

'How did I get myself into this situation?' He lay there, trying to figure out what went wrong and when. He suddenly had an eerie feeling, like he was being watched. He slowly sat up again and looked around, careful not to move to fast and irritate his head.

Ghirahim appears in front of him, bringing with him a softly glowing lantern.

"Why so cautious, Skychild? Don't you enjoy my company? I enjoy your company." Ghirahim says as he flashes Link a wide sadistic grin as he reaches out and grabs Link, holding him still. Ghirahim moved around Link so he was behind him. As he wrapped his arms around the hero to hold him still, he moved to whisper in Link's ear.

"I asked you a question, Child." Ghirahim whispered as he slowly ran his tongue along the length of Link's pointed ear.

Link, to his horror, let out a small moan of pleasure as Ghirahim's tongue ghosted over his sensitive ear.

"Questions require answers, Skychild." Ghirahim said as he nipped at Link's ear.

"Who would ever enjoy the company of some sick, perverted, self-proclaimed Demon Lord!" Link shouted in answer as he struggled against the pale arms holding him still.

Ghirahim frowned and suddenly let Link go, causing him to fly forward out of Ghirahim's grasp and onto the cold stone floor. He quickly moved to stand up but was forced back onto the ground by Ghirahim's white boot.

Ghirahim quickly sat on Link's back and reached for the hero's arms. He held Link's wrists above his head with one hand as he grabbed Link's hair and forced the skychild to look at him with the other.

"You should show respect to your master, and hold your tongue. Unless you are willing to face the consequences for speaking out?" Ghirahim said as he tightened his grip on Link's wrists causing him to whimper slightly from the sudden pain.

"Master!? You? You could never be my master. I only serve the Goddess. I could never serve scum like you!" Link yelled as he continued to struggle under Ghirahim's weight. Link stopped struggling as he felt Ghirahim's tongue lick his exposed neck.

Link let out a pained scream as Ghirahim sunk his fangs into Link's exposed skin. He had never realized before how sharp Ghirahim's teeth really are, until the moment they pierced his flesh.

Link refused to give Ghirahim the satisfaction of hearing him scream or cry from the pain but he was unable to stop the tears that formed in his eyes. As they fell down his face, Ghirahim licked them up with a look of victory plastered to his face.

"Your blood is simply delicious, Skychild, as are your tears." Ghirahim continued to lap up Link's Blood and tears as the boy whimpered underneath him.

Ghirahim stood and stepped away from link. "If only you'd listen to me, this could've been avoided. I will warn you now, child, I do not like to be insulted while in my own home. You would do well to remember that."

He watched as Link sat up again and lifted his hand to cover his new injury. The blood immediately covered Link's hand as he winced from the pain. He risked a glance at Ghirahim who was standing just off to his side. He saw a triumphant smirk on his face that grew even bigger when he noticed Link watching him.

With that, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and vanished from the room in a cloud of diamonds, leaving Link alone with his thoughts and pain.

Link curled up on the stone floor, still holding his hand to the bite wound, as he slowly faded into sleep.

~ **Ghirahim** ~

"That boy doesn't know what's good for him. He would have been better off if he just listened." Ghirahim murmured to himself as he stalked down the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"You there!" Ghirahim shouted to a Bokoblin cleaning the kitchen. "Gather some food for the prisoner. Just some bread and fruit, nothing more. Do you understand?"

The Bokoblin nodded his acknowledgment as he scrambled to do as he was told. He jumped when Ghirahim spoke again.

"When you finish that, come find me immediately in the library. Understood?" Again the Bokoblin nodded. Ghirahim turned to leave the kitchen and headed to his private library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M**

~ **Link** ~

"Wake up!" Link heard the voice though he couldn't tell who the voice belonged to. He then felt pain as the owner of that voice grabbed his hair and pulled him up with a harsh yank as Link started to remember what happened the night before. His eyes widened and he looked towards that voice.

"Ghirahim!" Link half shouted when he saw him.

"I said 'Wake up' Skychild." Ghirahim said as he pulled on Link's hair hard, earning him a a pained groan from the boy. After he knew that Link was awake now, he let go of his hair and stood up. "I'm kind enough to bring you some food and you don't even have the decency to wake up when I do?" Ghirahim placed his hands on his chest where his heart is. "You break my heart Skychild."

Link looked up at Ghirahim then looked away from the demon, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that Skychild?" Ghirahim asked glaring down at him.

Link looked back up at him with a defiant glare in his eyes. "I said; That's not the only thing I'll break, you ugly bastard!" Link glared more as he finished shouting at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim raised his hand and brought it down hard against Link's face so fast that the hero didn't have time to move out of the way. Link fell to the ground on his back from the force of the hit. Link sat up and covered his now red cheek with his hand as he looked away from Ghirahim. "You would do well to show respect to your master Skychild."

Link looked up at him again with that same defiant glare shouted. "You are NOT my master!"

Ghirahim grabbed Link by his jaw and held him tightly making Link whine softly from the pain. "Are you going to deny that I own you? To the point where I'll have to carve proof of my ownership into your skin?"

Link froze at the threat of being branded by none other than Ghirahim.

"Now calm down and eat the food I so graciously brought you." Ghirahim said as he let go of Links face.

Link backed away from Ghirahim and glares at him. "I don't want it."

Ghirahim stared back at Link. "You don't want it? After I was kind enough to bring it to you, you refuse it? Very well then, I'm sure the rats would appreciate it." Ghirahim set the tray of food down just outside of Link's reach and with a snap of his fingers, vanished in a cloud of diamonds.

Link lay down again and closed his eyes. Being unable to fall asleep, he's say up. He WAS actually hungry and regretted refusing the food now. Link sat there for what felt like hours but could have been minuets before he decided to get the food.

Link stood up slowly walks towards the food but felt a tug on his ankle then found himself laying on the floor face first only about half a yard from the tray.

"Right, forgot I was tied down..." Link reached as far as he could towards the food but was still only inches away from reaching it.

Link sighed in defeat and sat up on his hands and knees. "Now I really regret turning him down..." Link curled up on his side and finally fell asleep.

~ **Link** ~

Link woke up and sat up quickly then looked around him. He could have sworn he heard someone call his name a moment ago. He was about to lay down again as he heard it again. "Link!" It sounded like Fi. "Fi? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Master, I must be close by or I wouldn't have been able to speak to you." Her voice rang areound the room like bells.

"I thought that you could only speak to me when I'm touching you." Link said as he looked around the room again.

"I can only do this for emergencies Master, it is very draining on me and I can't hold it for long. I did this the first time we met as well.."

"Fi, do you see any way out of this mess? Any at all?"

"...I'm sorry Master, I regret to inform you that there is only an 18% chance for escape."

Link felt his heart drop to his stomach as she spoke.

"Master, someone is coming. I must go."

With just those few words, his heart was in his throat as he thought of his situation.


	4. Chapter 4

~ **Link** ~

After a while longer, Ghirahim appeared next to the food tray. "Hello Skychild."

Link didn't look up at Ghirahim, instead he kept his head down and stared at his lap trying to avoid Ghirahim's gaze.

"Are you ready to eat yet?" Ghirahim expected Link to shout or struggle. Link looked up at him with that defiant glare, but instead of shouting, he lowered his head again and nodded.

Had Link looked up at that moment, he would have seen the surprised then satisfied expression on his face. "I can't hear you Skychild." Ghirahim spoke in a mocking taunting tone.

"...Yes." Link spoke the one word so quietly that nobody could possibly hear it but Ghirahim did and he was ecstatic about it as the smirk grew on his face.

Ghirahim kicked the tray closer to Link so it slid right in front of him and waited. Link looked at the food, now close enough to reach.

There wasn't much to eat on it. There was only a small bit of bread, probably stale by now, and some fruit he's never seen before. Link noticed that there wasn't anything to drink with the food and looked up at Ghirahim only to see him grinning at him.

Links grabbed some of the food and ate it, realizing later that he needed water. He quickly finished the food then looked up at Ghirahim who was still smiling. Link doesn't like this man's smile.

"Is there something you want Skychild?" Ghirahim asked, watching link closely.

"C-Can I have some water?" Link asked, glaring at Ghirahim. He soon regretted speaking as he watched the look on Ghirahim's face.

"Try again Skychild."

Think thought for a moment about what Ghirahim could want from him. "...Please?"

Ghirahim just stood there staring at Link, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Please Lord Ghirahim?" Link said a bit quieter.

"Your getting warmer Skychild." Ghirahim watches as link looked to the ground and tried to figure out what to say.

"...C-Can I please have s-some water, Lord Ghirahim?" Link noticed a bad taste in his mouth as he spoke those words aloud.

Ghirahim grinned wider and snapped his fingers as a glass of water materialized in a cloud of diamonds directly in front of Link.

Link stared at the glass for a few moments, realization spread across his face as he thought. This single glass of water had cost him much more than he thought at first. It had cost him some of his pride and he can feel the loss of that sacrifice.

Link had no idea what had gotten into him to practically make him beg for the water but he wasn't very happy about it. Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, he picked the glass up and drank his water. All the while, Ghirahim stood and watched as Link finished his meal.

~ **Ghirahim** ~

As Ghirahim leaned against the wall and waited for Link to finish, he noticed how the hero inspected each piece of food before eating it. 'He probably thinks I poisoned it.' Ghirahims smile grew as he thought of the things he could do with his new pet. 'I'll have to bathe him after he finishes his meal, and maybe give him something...better to wear.'

When Link finally finished eating Ghirahim smiled. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and the tray vanished as the shackle around Links leg disapeared. Ghirahim watched as Link looked at his ankle then back at Ghirahim whith a particularally hopeful look adorned on his face. "Don't look so hopeful Skychild, you just need a bath."

Ghirahim walked into the hall and looked back at Link. "Follow me Skychild." Ghirahim said as he waited outside the door. Link sttod and joined him in the hallway and stood as Ghirahim looked him over.

Link's hair was filthy, matted with his blood and dirt, or maybe soot from the volcano. The bite Ghirahim had givven him had bled a lot and stained Link's green tunic a dirty red color. His outfit was torn in some places and singed by fire in others and dirt covered Link's exposed skin.

Ghirahim turned and started walking down the hall and towards the bath room until he heard footsteps leading away from him. He turned around in time to see Link round the corner and vanish. 'This boy needs to learn how to behave in his master's company, he's starting to get on my nerves.' Ghirahim looked down the hall Link vanished from and snapped his fingers as he too disapeared.


End file.
